


I liked her first, but it doesn't matter

by MaryneYellow



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M, probably ooc tbh
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryneYellow/pseuds/MaryneYellow
Summary: Joey avait été avec Kathy. Brièvement, certes. Juste assez longtemps pour y croire. Croire que cette fille était pour lui, qu'elle l'appréciait, qu'elle l'aimait.Et maintenant elle était avec Chandler.Petit OS se passant après l'épisode S04E08, the one with chandler in a box





	

Joey avait été avec Kathy. Brièvement, certes. Juste assez longtemps pour y croire. Croire que cette fille était pour lui, qu'elle l'appréciait, qu'elle l'aimait.  
Et maintenant elle était avec Chandler.

Il lui avait pardonné. Pardonné d'avoir été attiré par elle – comment aurait-il pu l'en blâmer ? Tout était pardonné, y compris ce baiser. Il savait que Chandler, en plus d'être profondément désolé de tout ce qu'il avait fait, avait bien réfléchi en passant quelques heures dans la boîte.  
C'était son meilleur ami. Et ces deux-là étaient amoureux. En envoyant Chandler la rejoindre, il avait fait le bon choix - cela aurait été encore pire de se mettre en travers de leur couple ! Quel droit aurait-il eu de faire ça, simplement parce qu'il l'avait rencontrée en premier ?

« Le bon choix »... Comme si il avait réellement eu un choix à faire. Non. C'était Kathy qui avait fait un choix.

Avait-elle fait le bon ?

Il n'avait pas le droit de se poser cette question. Leur histoire était finie, en ayant à peine eu le temps de commencer. D'ailleurs, quel petit ami était-il, étant sorti avec Cacey pendant leur relation, lui achetant un stylo qui fait aussi horloge pour son anniversaire ? Clairement, Kathy était mieux avec son ami.  
Comme en ce moment même, alors qu'ils se calinent sur le canapé de l'appartement de Monica et Rachel. Ils étaient beaux. Quel joli couple. Quels doux amoureux. Le bon choix de Kathy se tient entre ses bras, c'est l'évidence même. Tout le monde le pensait.

Joey le pensait aussi. Bien sûr. Et pourtant... Pourtant alors qu'il se tenait là, il devait réprimer l'envie de casser des objets, de claquer la porte, de... Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait faire. A part l'idée lancinante de les séparer d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
Il imaginait à quoi ressemblerait sa vie si Kathy l'avait choisi, lui, si Chandler ne s'était pas interposé. Ce serait lui, sur ce canapé. Il serait heureux.

Un sentiment d'injustice lui étouffait la gorge alors qu'il essayait de sourire naturellement à ses amis. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière. Empêcher ça. Empêcher le moment où sa vie avait pris un mauvais tournant. Donner rendez-vous à Kathy à un autre endroit que le Central Perk, afin qu'elle ne rencontre pas son colocataire de cette façon.

Pourquoi Chandler avait-il le droit de vivre cette vraie histoire avec elle ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu cette chance ? Il l'avait rencontrée en premier, putain ! Il voulait crier à Ross, Monica, Rachel, Phoebe de se réveiller, de comprendre un peu son point de vue, qu'il était avec cette fille il n'y avait pas 3 semaines – pourquoi agissaient-ils tous comme si c'était de l'histoire ancienne ?! Comme si Joey n'avait rien ressenti ? Comme si c'était absolument normal pour lui de s'accomoder de cette situation merdique ?

Il souffla un coup. Réprima encore une fois ces sentiments injustes envers tout le monde.

Leur couple n'aurait rien donné. Il le savait, sans vouloir l'admettre. Oui, il l'avait rencontrée en premier. Mais cela importait peu. Oui, il l'avait appréciée en premier. Cela n'importait pas non plus. Car maintenant elle était avec Chandler.


End file.
